


Day 2: Victory Kiss

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 day kissing challenge, I'm sorry about that..., M/M, Makoto feels, Makoto is heartbroken, Rin is not impressed, harurin - Freeform, oh so romantic, sharkbait - Freeform, sorry i suck, this barely has a plot, this is a fucking mess, victory kisses by the pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's thoughts as he watches Haru and Makoto race + his own race and the aftermath of a surprise victory kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Victory Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Canon Divergent in which all three of them race the 100m freestyle at the prefecturals and its divided into 2 heats with the winners both moving on to regionals. Also slight Makoto feels.  
> Also posted on my Tumblr: nowaki-star.tumblr.com

Rin watched from the stands, arms crossed. What the hell did Makoto think he was doing, entering the one hundred meter freestyle?  
Sure, most would say Rin had no room to talk. Freestyle wasn't his strongest stroke but he still competed in it. But there was a reason for that, he wanted to swim with Haru. Rin didn't often get the opportunity to do so, unlike a certain someone.  
So why the hell was a guy on his own team racing against him? They swam together all the time! What was so special about a competition?  
Unless he was desperately trying to connect with Haru, a task that Rin found easiest when the tensions were high.  
Trouble in paradise, he wondered briefly. Usually Makoto could read him so well the pool was unnecessary.  
Haru had finished well before Makoto, Rin's heat would be next so he didn't have much time to think. It still bothered him of course, this last attempt on Makoto's part. He didn't have a place in their world and he knew it.  
He was not a man who could stand on the same stage as Haru.  
Rin knew they were both watching as he lined up, he could feel the piercing blue eyes on him.  
Those eyes were all he needed to win. He beat the runner up in his heat by a full second, his desire to swim with Haru pushing him harder than any coach could.  
Sure, his time wasn't as good as Haru's. He never expected it to be. Haru was the true winner, but as the prefecture sent two competitors, they'd both be representing on the regional stage.  
"Yes!" He shouted, hopping out of the pool with obvious enthusiasm. Haru had left the sidelines and was on him the moment he straightened up. The hug was meant to be quick, two friends celebrating a victory, but somewhere along the line they'd both missed out on the memo.  
Rin knew why his heart was pounding, he'd just swam a hundred meters at top speed, but Haru's should have settled. A hug shouldn't be this big of a deal, he thought as he loosened his grip.  
Haru quickly pulled away and Rin had a single moment to feel disappointed before the other swimmer was leaning back into his space and smashing their mouths together.  
He should have blushed, should have at least felt a little embarrassment due to the situation. Haru's cheeks were pink when he released Rin, far too soon for his liking.  
He should have noticed how the audience was split between shouting and silence. How the cameramen were quickly erasing the images from their camera's memory. How one judge demanded Haru be penalized, not that Haru would give a shit.  
He should have noticed how Sousake was shaking his head in disapproval and Notori was laughing at Momo, who was turning green. How Nagisa was looking into Rei's eyes hopefully while the taller boy bit his lip, too nervous to do more than hold his hand in public.  
He should have noticed how Makoto was looking at the ground, studying the color of the tiles like they were the most fascinating thing on earth. How his eyes were watering, until he closed them tight to keep from betraying his feelings. How it almost wasn't fair that he who had stayed with Haru all these years wasn't the one he wanted in the end.  
But how could he when his entire world was revolving around one spontaneous kiss.  
Rin should have noticed all the times Haru had looked at him. All of the times he spoke to him even though communicating was far from his strongest point. All the times their hugs went on a little too long or when neither of them moved when their skin brushed against each other's. All the times he knew what Haru wanted, even when he wasn't meeting his eyes.  
Rin should have noticed his feelings were returned.  
He pulled Haru back in for another quick hug, nothing too long for he could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall.  
"Don't cry." Haru whispered.  
"It's your fault if I do! I didn't want my first kiss to be while I was soaking wet, standing beside a pool!" He hissed back, even though he honestly had no clue what he expected his first kiss with Haru to be like. Water and pools were sort of his thing, he should have counted on it being less than ideal.  
"I'm sorry." Haru pulled away. Rin let him.  
"You owe me a better kiss next time."  
Blue eyes sparkled but it still took Rin a second to understand.  
"Well, obviously there's going to be a next time, idiot. Make sure you're ready for it!"

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, Haru and Rin went on their gay and merry way. You could fill up a pool with all the tears shed after this race. Sorry about that.


End file.
